Service providers for communications devices generally require that the communications device have the proper credentials to access and enable use of services. The credentials securely and uniquely identify a subscription or account with the service provider and enable the communications device to access and use the services associated with the subscription. When the communications device is a mobile communications device, the service provider may be called a mobile network operator (MNO), and the services may include, for example, mobile voice calling, text messaging, or internet data service.
The credentials may reside in a secure container called a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) or “SIM card.” The UICC may be embedded in the communications device, in which case it may be called an embedded UICC (eUICC). The credentials may be provisioned to the UICC or eUICC when manufactured or may be provisioned to the UICC or eUICC remotely while the UICC or eUICC resides in the communications device.